Everlasting Memories
by ScarletDevil87
Summary: OOCness DX some Yaoi. RUSSIA FALLS FOR OC OC DOES NOT FALL FOR RUSSIA! Rateing will change Summary inside. Being Re-Written.


**Summary: It all starts with a Nightmare that slowly became Reality. Was it a dream? Or a Forgotten Memory? Only time can tell. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia I do own my Oc's and I've re**-**written this a few times… I think this one's the better one. **

**Hey you guys are finally getting an actual update! Not one of me saying sorry and honestly LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! I am very very very sorry that it has taken so long! Summer is here but I will likely have barly enough time to write because I have to work on cosplays for Ramen Con In September I'm going as Belarus or Italy eue and than my Halloween Costume is going to be Halloween Prussia because it's super casual and stuff. Gratzi for your patience. **

Chapter One: Differences Between Dreams and Memories

_Fire surrounds the depths of the house, a white haired girl's golden eyes widen in horror as she stares, her house, her family, all disappearing before her eyes. "No," whispers the small sad voice. "NO!" a man looks down at the girl— who couldn't be more than a few inches shorter than him— his emerald gaze holding her glare._

"_I've seen you before…" the voice mutters a thick British accent lining his voice. The small female spat at him the girl is no more than 17 at the most. The pirate lashes out on her holding her down to the grassy ground the female coughs from both the smoke in her lungs from the drifting fire she closes her eyes waiting for the male to snap her neck giving him the room to do it. _

_And yet it doesn't come, and the hands leave her neck, "You're not worth it," the pirate scoffs leaving with what treasures he took from the house, but before he left he looks back down at the girl who is glaring at him as she sits back up white hair falling into her face a gleam catches his eyes and he slowly walks back over ripping a heart shaped golden locket from her neck. "This could be very valuble, thank you love." The golden eyes widen even more. _

"_GIVE THAT BACK!" she reaches out swiftly grabbing his arm as he turns away. _

"_Oliver!" that shout was in the back of her mind drifting in the distance._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_the white haired female loosens her grip for a moment that was the pirate needed to rip out of her grasp and run away with the loot to bring back to his ship. "Son of a—"_

**BEE****P BEEP BEEP**

"OLIVER GET UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" a pair of honey brown doe eyes awoke the female with a soft smile. With a groan and mumbles of a 'in a few minutes Maman'. "Fine no Bini for you!"

"I'M UP!" shouts the short white haired punk with a flat chest. "I want Russian Pancakes!" that gets the punk to scramble out of the bed. Oliver Fox-Glove Zweig is never a morning person; most believe it's because of her German-Prussian background others believe it's because she lives with Italians.

The female who awoke young Oliver is none other than her best-friend Roma Alexander Leonardi-Vargas, one of the Italian's she lives with, "You have a nice dream?"

"Weird thing was it was the same dream I had a few nights ago on my 18th birthday."

"That dream?" Roma sounds shocked blinking her eyes a few times. "The one with the pirate or the one with the Blue eyed man with glasses?"

"Pirate… the Blue eyed man is so creepy thou because every time he tries to kill me in that dream… but I always see the same Emerald eyed man in it with him." She explained as they went down the steps.

The thing about the spiral staircase they had made Oliver dizzy, but as they got to the bottom of the steps it was ok because they were greeted with a smile from Feliciano Vargas, a scowl from Lovino Romano Vargas, a smile from the Spaniard Antonio Carriedo. "Good Morning~" Chimes the sleepy female.

"Hola," greets the cheery Spaniard as the female in a mess of white hair sits down at the island in the middle of the kitchen, it looked like a simple kitchen with cherry hard wood floor with a glossy finish than again Oliver kept the house in a tight order even Feliciano's boyfriend, Ludwig, didn't have anything to say about the house. "You look happy." He jokes.

"Ecstatic," Bluntly states the Golden eyed girl with little emotion which causes the Spaniard to laugh and a white eyebrow to raise. "I'd be happy if I had Bini~" she chimes. "Ooooooo or maybe White Wine!" it wasn't that horrible for the eight-teen year old to drink, she is part French after all.

Antonio looks like he's contemplating, "Well Lovi~ mi Tomate didn't want me to make Bini because it's Russian… so I'm making Eggs with Toma—"

"Forget it I'll just starve," Oliver is very much allergic to tomatoes along with; Cinnamon, Milk, Soy, and Shrimp. "You people know I'm allergic to Tomatoes." She gets up and races back up the steps coming down in a black Tank Top, red skinny jeans, and a pair of converse with writing on them. One of the words catching the Italian family's eyes were the Italian curses on them. Roma giggles, as her younger twin comes down in a similar outfit only a dark green t-shirt with black Skinny jeans.

"Wow American's really have nice clothes!"

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Cazzo<em>!" Oliver shouted at the top of her lungs as they had to sit under the big oak tree a few feet away from the school doors, not like anyone would open them the school was worried too much. "Ugh and The first day back too! Lucy I'm going to kill you, I'll string you up this tree and hang you." It's not like Oliver liked school she just wanted to go to scope out hot boys—oh maybe she is a girl!—she sighs.

"You guys late too?" Hanley Vladimir Becloiv, a tall boy who is about five foot ten with spiky messy emo boy hair, it's brown with bangs that cover his right eye. Both eyes are Hazel color.

It seemed missing from their small group was Lucy's sister Roma. She had left earlier than them and since Lucy is a very HORRIBLE driver Oliver had to stay to drive him while Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano had to leave for work. "Well… what do we do now?"

"Good question Luciano."

"Lucy," corrected Oliver.

Luciano was right to ask the question, they would have to find something to do, they were all plunged into an awkward silence that couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. "I know," finally someone speaks, that someone is Hanley, "We could go to the green house _da_?"

That one slip up of the teen's vocabulary made him hang his head. "Spend another summer in Russia?"

"_Da_—I mean yes! I hate that language so much!"

"But it's a pretty language like Italian, Spanish, French, I even find German sexy," Oliver spaced out with a goofy smile on her face, French… wasn't the long white haired girl speaking French in her dream? Oliver didn't know the language… did she? She understood what was being said in the dream… _Do I know French?_ She asks herself as the two boys bicker about where to go. "I vote ze Green 'ouse." Her own voice shocked her into staring at the two friends.

Luciano seemed to be giving Hanley the same look that the darker eyed one was giving him in return. "You ok Ollie? Come on let's get going, I hear the Gardner got a new shipment of red roses," Hanley spent most of his time at the Greenhouse out back on the school grounds; it was a place he came to relax when things got out of control.

As they walked along the path to get to the greenhouse the only female of the two decided to speak again. "Red Roses…" Oliver smiles sweetly. "Maybe we can even look at the sunflowers." Hanley froze at the mention of sunflowers… Sunflowers reminded him of something horrible… something he didn't want to think about, and someone who would always ask something along the lines of, _You want to become one Da?_

Russian words slipped off of his tongue again, "_Nyet… Nyet_ we will not be looking at the sunflowers."

"I want to look at the sunflowers, you can look at the roses," the golden eyed female and the taller male have a small glaring contest leaving Luciano to walk all by himself for a few feet.

The Italian scoffs rolling his eyes at the two, they always found something to disagree on, He smiled sadly trying to hide it while the others fight it out… _just like old times_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~Ripple Effect aka Flash Back~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh but you'll have to wait for the next chapter! You guys happy you get an Actual Chapter one! *waves* <strong>

**Russia: I get to be coming in soon Da?**

**England: Yeah what about me?**

**America: DUDE ME TOO I WANT TO BE IN THIS!**

**Me: Most of you will be in the flash back so shut yer traps! *total American* Anyways yes the Cannon Character will be coming soon but not right now… So nice to let Roma go to school and not the others haha**

**Luciano: Well ya know she is my Sister and I just don't care where she goes, I just fallow. **

**Me: … Whatever anyways R & R **


End file.
